


The Once and Future Witch

by doloresstorey



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Rebellion, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloresstorey/pseuds/doloresstorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Homura Akemi’s final moments as a magical girl she only has one thought, “I have to save Madoka.”</p><p>Set during Rebellion: Spoilers for the series and movie<br/>Suggested Homura x Madoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Witch

The Once and Future Witch

Emily Storey

* * *

 

Is this what my life has led up too? Is this my fate? I’ve spent an eternity trying to save Madoka Kaname and even after she was forgotten by the world I spent another eternity trying to get her back. Is this my reward? No, not death, that’s to good for someone like me, I’ve been gifted immortal despair.

I didn’t realize how painful it was to become this monster. I remember others begging me to kill them. They’d tell me they couldn’t deal with the agony anymore and finally I understand them now. I can’t hear what the others are yelling, there’s a ringing in my ears and I’m almost positive that there’s a drill in my eardrums. My head hurt, my skin ached – even my lids burned with every blink. I can’t see anything but somehow I can _feel_ her. She truly is a goddess in every sense of the word. I never believed in a god until I saw her bight smile all those years ago. Her ribbons stuck up in her hair and tiny knee highs ripped at the knees.

“Come on Homura!” She giggled dragging me behind her. We were in a forest in the late afternoon. At the end of classes she jumped up behind me, pulling at my braids. I had a doctor’s appointment to go too, however, I couldn’t ever say no to her. The moment I said yes she grabbed my hand and pulling me out of the school. I didn’t know how long we were running for, I was transfixed by her, and time and space simply could not compete with her beauty. Madoka had became a god, whom had a righteous radiance that could never be outshined. But in my eyes she could never be as pretty as she was that day.

I remember that day so clearly. Those pink ribbons, her blushing cheeks. I can still taste the lollypop that stained her smile. That’s what I fought for, that’s what I _lived_ for… but now? It’s all been for nothing because my angel is gone, my angel is gone and all these years of pain have been for nothing. My despair, my fate, it’s been running after me my whole life, but it’s finally caught up to me.

From the darkness and cries I see something. In shades of sunset I see her.

“M-Madoka.” My throat hurts, like I swallowed sand.

“ _I’m sorry it took so long_ ,” She smiled, “ _But I’m here now_.”

“Madoka.” _Please hear me_ , “Madoka.”

“ _Come on! Let’s go_.” It’s not fair, how can she be so happy? So innocent. I couldn’t even save her and she could care less.

It’s been an eternity since I saw her. Hair flowing around her and a smile more beautiful than every flower in the grass and every star in the sky. “I’ve missed you,” I choked, “So, so much.”

“From now on, we’ll be together.” How can you be so sure, Madoka? Not in this world, not while that _Incubator_ is here. I’ll have to make a haven for you Madoka, a world where you could be safe, where he could never find you. A l _abyrinth_.

That’s it! I’ll keep her safe, I’ll keep her away from the Incubator, from all harm. I’ll make it up to her; I’ll finally save her, _finally_. I’m already damned to become a witch but now I’ll be strong enough to turn into a witch and keep her safe. Nothing can hurt her now. Not Kyubey, not Nightmares or Wraith or other magical girls or even witches. I’ll be the only witch, the one and future _witch_.

I was born to save her and now I can.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

 

 


End file.
